Sins of Silence
by Kandykanemel
Summary: Sam and Jason are married but Jason still hasn’t told Sam that he is Jake’s father. Things get even worse for Jason and Sam when a person from Sam’s past comes to unleash an old secret to Sam that might destroy her marriage to Jason.
1. Chapter 1

Since the GH writers are being total bitches, I decided to write my first JaSam fic!

Summary: Sam and Jason are married but Jason still hasn't told Sam that he is Jake's father. Elizabeth is using the secret about Jake's paternity to her advantage to try to break up JaSam's marriage. Things get even worse for Jason and Sam when a person from Sam's past comes to unleash an old secret to Sam that might destroy her marriage to Jason.

Sins of Silence

Chapter 1

Sam was awakened by the coldness she felt as she rolled over onto the empty spot in the bed she shared with her husband. It was obvious that Jason hadn't slept there last night. Most likely Jason was sleeping on the couch like he had been for the last few days.

Sam acted as though his lack of interest in sleeping in bed with her wasn't hurtful; it was fueling her insecurities about their marriage. They had gotten past their nights with Ric and Elizabeth; they realized that no matter what mistakes they had made, they still loved each other too much to end their relationship. Things were going perfectly, with the exception of Liz popping up all the time.

Frustrated with the thought of Elizabeth, Sam got out of bed and headed downstairs. Her previous assumptions were true. Jason had slept on the couch, yet again. He probably got in late last night or something. It would be better if she didn't think about why he was so distant.

She headed to the kitchen with no intention of disturbing him but it was no use, Jason was a light sleeper and he woke at the sound of feet moving across the hardwood floor.

"Morning Sam." Jason said huskily without opening his eyes.

A few years ago, Sam was often caught off guard by Jason waking up at the drop of a dime but now she was used to it. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." She smiled walking over to the couch as Jason opened those blue eyes that she adored so much.

Jason sat up and pulled his wife into his arms. Sam ran her hands through his freshly cut hair. Sam loved everything about Jason but she loved him so much better with his hair cut short. Jason caressed her cheek and brushed his lips across hers. Sam deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Jason broke the kiss once he felt a familiar tinge of guilt hit him. The guilt of keeping the fact that he had a son with Elizabeth a secret from Sam was torturing him. Jason was so overrun with guilt; he couldn't stand to lie next to Sam's sleeping figure. As time went on, the burden was weighing more and more on Jason. The closer he got to telling her the truth, Elizabeth would assure him that it would be better to keep quite about everything. Jason feared that if he told Sam now…it would only make things worse.

Sam stood up and shook the rejection off. "Do you want a cup of coffee or breakfast maybe?"

"No. I have things to do." He replied vaguely.

Sam just nodded and gritted her teeth. "Sure." She paused.

There was an awkward silence that passed between them.

"I will be in the kitchen in case you change your mind." She said giving a smile that didn't reach her eyes. Unable to deal with the wall he had just put up, Sam went into the kitchen.

Jason sighed frustrated with the way things were between him and Sam. He just didn't know what to do to fix things. Jason got up from the couch and went upstairs. He had to get ready because he had to meet Elizabeth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason walked into the park and saw Elizabeth seating on the bench. Meeting Elizabeth behind Sam's back wasn't right but he still wanted to be a part of his son's life and she would bring Jake sometimes. Jason longed to be close to his son. Jason knew things couldn't go on like this forever.

"Jason!" Elizabeth yelled happily before she walked over to him. "I was beginning to wonder if you would show up." She said with a wide smile. Just having a few minutes alone with Jason made up for her having to play house with Lucky.

"You said it was about Jake." Jason said putting his hands in his pockets.

"Right." Liz said trying to think of something. It was hard making up new stuff about Jake just to be able to see Jason. "Jake got a fever and I just wanted to keep you informed about his health." She smiled. Liz enjoyed lying to Jason, hell whatever got her close to him.

"I'm…grateful. Thanks for telling me Elizabeth."

Elizabeth's face lit up at his words. She knew that Jason loved her. No doubt about it and when the time was right…they could be a family. She just had to get Sam out of the way. Liz was only keeping Lucky around because she didn't want to be alone, plus no one would suspect her of trying to be with Jason is she had Lucky in her trap.

"I'd do anything for you Jason." Liz replied taking hold of his hand and batting her eyes at him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam was bored. She had already taken a shower and washed her hair. Sam had even cleaned the penthouse so good that there was not a single dust bunny in the place. Now her attention was focused on a cookbook, she was trying to find something unique to cook for dinner. Sam had taken a liking to cooking and baking because of all the free time she had on her hands.

A knock at the door made Sam sigh. With her luck it would be Elizabeth looking for Jason. Sam sat the book down and walked over to the door. For some reason she hesitated for a moment but brushed off the uneasy feeling she had. Sam put on a fake smile and opened up the door.

"Hello Samantha."

Her face went pale as she came face to face with her first husband. "Alex." She

whispered before she fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alex picked his ex-wife up and closed the door with his foot. Sam fainting had little effect on him because he had seen her pass out many times before; whenever it came in handy for her fake a faint…she would. It was kind of cute. He knew that this time Sam hadn't faked it, she was really shocked.

Alex laid Sam down on the couch; he went back into the kitchen and got her a glass of water. He returned to the couch and kneeled down beside her. If Alex was a patient person, he would have waited for Sam to come to but since he wasn't…he poured the water on her face.

Sam quickly sat up gasping. "Sorry for the rude awakening but you left me no choice." He joked. Sam didn't reply. She just looked at him as she wiped the water off her face.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked uneasily. Jason thought he was the only man she had ever married, Sam wasn't trying to keep secrets from him but her history with Alex was a subject she didn't like to talk about. Sam tried to forget about Alex because she was apart of the life she had left behind.

Flashback

_Sam swiped the key and opened the door to the hotel room. She was dressed in a maid outfit and had stolen a cart from the utility room. While most girls her age where sitting in classrooms and gossiping about the cute boys in school, Sam was busy running cons all over the world. Her father was running a bigger con on an Australian heiress, which left Sam free to venture off to do her own thing around the country. This was one of her favorite scams, dressing like a maid and stealing money or jewelry while pretending to clean. _

_She shut the door, making sure to lock it back. Sam went straight to the dressers; most people left their money in the drawers and in their suitcases. Sam grabbed a few bucks out of the tables then searched for the luggage._

_While she was looking for money inside the room, Alex was outside dressed in a bellhop uniform using another copy of the room key he had lifted off of a bellhop that assumed he worked at the hotel. He had seen the cleaning cart outside but he wasn't sure which room the maid was cleaning._

_Alex walked through the room and quietly shut the doors. Sam hadn't heard him enter so she continued to rummage through the luggage. Once she found enough money and was ready to leave to hit the next empty room, Alex had already spotted her._

"_Someone's being a naughty maid." He smirked. His voice was thick with an Australian accent. Sam turned to look at him but didn't drop the money out of her hands. "Are you lost?" Sam retaliated obviously annoyed that he had caught her. The number one rule was to never get caught. _

"_No." He answered flopping down on the bed. "I came here to score some quick cash. Looks like you beat me to it." He grinned. Sam rolled her eyes and closed the suitcase. "If you think I'm going to split the money with you, then you've got another thing coming." Sam replied. _

_Alex chuckled. He wasn't going to rob the girl of her well earned money; especially since she looked so damn cute dressed as a maid. "Are all Americans as uptight as you are?" he asked. Sam wasn't the first American girl he had spoken to but the only time he even said more than two words to them was during tourist season. Girls on spring break were too drunk to hold a decent conversation._

_Sam glared at him, turned to exit but Alex quickly got off the bed and stood in her way. "Not so fast." He told her. Sam was going to punch his lights out if he tried anything. "Tell me your name." Alex requested._

"_Samantha." She said coldly. He was annoying the hell out of her. His ego needed to be put in check. She wasn't sure why she had given him her real name but she didn't see any harm in it._

"_Alex." He replied with a smirk. The Aussie was obviously attractive but Sam wasn't the type of girl that fell hook line and sinker for just any cute guy that flashed a smile at her._

"_Now that we are properly acquainted, I think you should let me treat you to lunch." _

"_In your dreams." Sam scoffed._

"_Or I can just call down to the main desk and tell them I caught a thief." Alex teased waving the walkie-talkie he had stolen earlier. And the fact that you're a foreigner might make them want to chop off one of your fingers." He lied._

_Normally Sam would have called his bluff on the threat but something about him intrigued her. "Whatever." She shrugged. _

"_Smart choice Samantha. Let's get out of here before the real maid comes along." He smiled walking over to the door and holding it open for her like a gentleman._

End of Flashback

The first time Sam had met Alex, she had no idea how big a role he would play in her life. Soon after they started dating and ran cons all over Australia. They made a great team and her father even approved of him. Not that his opinion would have mattered to her. When her dad left Australian, Sam decided to stay there with Alex. The rest is history.

History that Sam wants to stay buried.

Before Alex could tell her why he had come to see her…Carly walked in without knocking.

"Who the hell are you?" Carly asked sternly.


	3. Chapter 3

"He's an old friend." Sam replied automatically.

Alex chuckled, which caused Carly to give them a suspicious look. "Well tell your friend he has to go." Carly said putting her hand on her hip. "I have to talk to you." She added not taking her eyes off Alex. Sam never mentioned anything about having friends before she came to Port Charles. Sam always talked about how she was alone, drifting all over the globe but obviously she managed to build something with this guy.

Carly didn't have time to try to investigate Sam's past with this mystery man, they had to deal with issues going on right now…mainly Elizabeth Webber Lansing Spencer.

"I just got here." Alex protested with a grin on his face. He brushed a damp strand on Sam's hair behind her ear. Sam swatted his hand away.

"Leave before I do something you're going to regret." Carly said sternly. This guy was really trying her patience.

"What are you going to do? Spray me to death with your perfume?" Alex laughed. Carly silently wished a painful death on Alex.

Sam sighed. She didn't have the strength for Alex and Carly right now. "Carly now is not a good time." Sam needed to figure what Alex wanted so she could get him to leave her alone like he had been doing for the past couple of years.

"When is a good time for you Sam? After Liz rides off into the sunset with Jason?" Carly asked frustrated with how blind Sam was being about Liz trying to slim her way into Jason's life. It was so damn pathetic seeing Liz throw herself at Jason, and it was even more sickening to never see Sam stopping Liz in her tracks.

Sure for a few years Carly hated Sam. Carly had blamed Sam for ruining her marriage to Sonny and trying to use Jason. But Sam had more than proven that she was the right woman for Jason. So why wasn't she fighting for him?

Hearing Carly mention Jason and Elizabeth hit a nerve with Sam. Maybe Carly was going to say something worth listening to. Sam also realized she had to get her ex-husband out of the penthouse before current husband came back.

"Who is Jason?" Alex asked curious.

"Her husband." Carly said warningly.

Alex laughed. This just got better and better. "Sam we need to set something straight." Alex started before Sam cut him off.

"You have to go." Sam said getting from the couch. She pulled Alex up and pushed him towards the door. Carly just smirked victoriously. Her-one and stupid arrogant guy-zero.

"Samantha your hostess skills need improving." Alex said once Sam shoved him out the door. She attempted to shut the door in his face but Alex stopped it with his hands. "This isn't over Samantha." Alex said before moving his hand and letting the door close.

Sam pressed her head against the door. She felt a migraine coming on. "Who was that guy?" Carly asked seriously. She didn't buy that crap about him being an old friend. Something was up and she was going to get to the bottom of it even if she had to beat out her Sam.

"I already told you." Sam said walking back over to the couch. She didn't want Carly to know anything more about Alex.

"You told me a lie, now how about telling me the truth. Don't insult my intelligence with another lie." Carly said. She had a bad feeling about this supposed old friend of Sam's popping up out of the blue.

Sam was pacing around but then she stopped and looked Carly dead in her eyes. "That was Alex…my ex-husband." Sam admitted.

Carly just stared at Sam.

And stared some more.

"What?!" Carly yelled. "What the hell is going through your head? Jason is off saving the muffin princess and you are sitting around chatting it up with your ex-husband." Carly felt like she was going to faint. "What does he want? He isn't trying to get you back is he?" Carly asked anxiously.

"No." Sam said quickly. "I don't know what Alex wants." Sam sighed.

"Well if he knows what's good for him then better not start any trouble." Carly said walking around while the wheels in her head began to turn. "The best defense is a good offense. We need to think of a way to get him on the next flight out of town."

"Carly…I'm really tired and my head is killing me. Can we please talk about this another day?" Sam said lying on the couch.

Carly just shook her head at Sam in disbelief. "Fine. I have a meeting with MetroCourt investors." Carly huffed. "I'm serious Sam. If you just sit back and do nothing, something bad is going to happen." Carly said opening the door.

"Carly wait!" Sam yelled.

Carly turned to Sam and nodded knowingly. "Don't worry, I wont tell anybody, not even Jax." She assured Sam.

"Do you think I should tell Jason?" Sam asked confused about what she should do. Alex might just go away on his own without causing any trouble. Even though that Alex lived to stir up trouble, Sam was still hoping that he wouldn't.

"I don't know Sam, but if I were you...well you know what I would do." Carly smiled. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." She said walking out and leaving Sam to think about what to do next.


	4. Chapter 4

Jax was sitting at the MetroCourt bar waiting for his wife Carly to show up. They were supposed to meet a potential investor.

His mother had called him about a week ago and told Jax she had run into a relative that was looking to invest money so she told them about the MetroCourt. Jax was proud that his mother thought enough about his company to try to recruit investors for him.

Carly stepped off the elevator and spotted her husband waiting at the bar. She was relieved that she wasn't late since she didn't see the investor near Jax or anywhere in sight. All the people there were regulars so no one stood out.

"Told you I would be here on time." She smirked wrapping her arms around his shoulder as she kissed him on the cheek.

"You're not on time…the investor is late." He chuckled getting up and leading Carly over to a table.

"I would have been here sooner but I had emergency." Carly responded.

"You mean your witch-hunt of Elizabeth Spencer." Jax said disapprovingly. He hated seeing Carly obsessing about Liz and trying to keep her away from Jason. Sometimes Jax couldn't help but be jealous but he knew long before he marries Carly that Jason was a part of the deal. But he didn't have to be happy about it.

"From the tone in your voice I can tell you won't be helping me burn the bitch at the stake." Carly frowned.

"Someone should wash your mouth out with soap." Alex smirked walking over to their table.

"Alex!" Jax yelled jumping out of his seat and running over to embrace his cousin in a hug.

Carly looked on shocked and horror.

"Carly this is my cousin Alex." Jax informed his wife. "Alex, this is my wife Carly." He continued with a smile.

"What is this? The damn twilight zone!?" Carly asked showing her frustration.

Jax was taken back by his wife's response. "We've met before." Alex explained to his cousin with a grin.

"Bring us the best bottle of champagne." Jax ordered one of the waiters on staff as he sat back down at the table. Alex pulled a chair up to the table while ignoring the glare Carly was sending his way.

"So tell me, what are you doing in Port Charles?" Jax asked. He was more than excited to see his cousin. Alex was like a brother to him, hell he was more of a brother to him than Jerry was.

"I ran into Aunt Jane while I was in Australia on business, I told her I was looking to invest and she told me to come see you about investing in this place." Alex informed Jax.

"Well the MetroCourt doesn't need anymore investors. Sorry Alex." Carly smiled.

"Nonsense!" Jax exclaimed as the waiter finally came back with the bottle of champagne and poured them all a glass. "It'll be great having you on board with the hotel. I will have my lawyers get on the paper work ASAP."

"Here's to family empires." Alex and Jax toasted their glasses.

"I'm going…I don't know where I'm going just anywhere but here right now." Carly said giving Jax a kiss on the cheek and leaving from the table.

"Don't mind Carly, she has undiagnosed bipolar disorder." Jax joked as they watched his wife get in the elevator.

"We didn't exactly start on the right foot. Carly seems to be friends with my ex-wife Samantha McCall." Alex told his cousin. Jax was going to find out eventually.

"Wow." Jax let out with a stunned expression on his face. "I don't know what to say. Alex you're an expert at getting yourself into trouble."

Alex looked at his cousin questionably.

"Sam is married to a professional hit man, who just happens to be my wife's best friend." Jax explained. "Now the reason for Carly's distain for you is crystal clear. Don't expect her to let up on you anytime soon. In fact, I wouldn't put it past her to try to blackmail you or try to pay you to leave town." He chuckled.

"Yeah, sounds like you snagged a real firecracker." Alex laughed. "No use in trying to sway her with my charm and devilishly good looks." He added with a fake disappointed sigh.

"Where are staying while you're in town?" Jax asked even though he already knew the answer. 

"I was just about to talk to you about that." Alex grinned.

"Ah, I thought so. Feel free to make the MetroCourt your home. Might as well since you're inventing in the place."

"Be careful what you wish for, if I get too comfortable, I might never leave."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sam?" Jason called out as he walked into their home. But he didn't get an answer. He looked down and saw a note sitting on this desk.

_Jason,_

_Just needed to get some fresh air. I'll bring back dinner. I love you._

_Sam_

Jason didn't like it when Sam left on her own but Sam refused to have guarding following constantly unless there was a serious threat or enemy lurking around town. He took his jacket off and hung it up in the closet when he heard a knock at the door.

Without even looking through the peephole, Jason opened the door.

It was Elizabeth.

She had Cameron and Jake with her.

"I need your help Jason." She exclaimed walking into the penthouse pushing Jake's stroller in and pulling Cameron by his hand. "Cameron has a fever and Lucky is still on duty."

"I don't know what you want me to do. I'm not a doctor Elizabeth."

"I know that Jason. I just need you to watch Cameron while I take Jake to the emergency room."

"Why can't you take Cameron with you?" Jason asked obviously confused.

"I don't want Cameron to deal with seeing his brother being sick and having to worry. Besides, the ER is not a suitable place for children, unless their getting treated." She explained. She was the hesitation in Jason's eyes. "Please Jason, Jake is your son and Cameron is his brother. I will be back as soon as possible."

"Sam could be home at any minute. I can't Elizabeth."

Liz let tears fall from her eyes. "I thought you were someone I could count on." She whimpered. Her plan to get Cameron to bond with is future father wasn't going to work and it broke her heart.

Elizabeth slowly pushed Jakes stroller towards the door while Cameron followed her. 

"Wait!" Jason yelled stopping her in her tracks. "I'll watch Cameron just make sure you get here before Sam gets home."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam walked into the penthouse carrying dinner from Kelly's. She saw Jason asleep on the couch. He looked exhausted. Which was a good thing for Sam, she was planning on telling him about Alex but since Jason was sleep, it was the perfect excuse not to say anything tonight. She wouldn't dare dream of waking her husband up from a sound sleep just to worry him about her ex-husband, who might already have left town by now.

No there was no need to tell Jason anything. Instead Sam put the food in the refrigerator and went to bed upstairs without her husband…again.


	5. Chapter 5

"He has to leave!" Carly yelled at her husband while picking up toys Morgan left in the living room.

Between worrying about Liz, trying to help Sam salvage her marriage and now her husband's trouble making cousin popping up in town, Carly felt like she was going to lose her mind. To make matters worse, Jax was constantly defending his cousin every time Carly insulted Alex. It was aggravating and down right annoying to have her husband side against her.

"He isn't going to steal Sam away from Jason." Jax tried to reason with his wife as he helped her clean up the toys.

"You're damn right! I will kill him before I let him ruin Jason's marriage." Carly said seriously.

"Carly you are overreacting." Jax said amused with her dramatic behavior.

"You honestly believe that Alex came to Port Charles just to invest in the MetroCourt? Jax stop being naïve and blind to your cousin's schemes."

"I know Alex didn't show up just for that Carly. I know his main reason for coming to town has something to do with Sam but you can't assume that it is the fact that he wants Sam back." Jax stated.

"You're right Jax. Maybe he wants revenge for her leaving him."

"We don't know who ended the marriage Carly." He countered.

"Doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out who dumped who. Alex is the one trying to force his way back into Sam's life. Sam wants Alex as far away from her as possible."

"Carly…" Jax sighed frustrated by now.

He didn't want to argue with his wife about Sam and Alex. Things had been strained between them since he told Carly that Alex was Sam's ex-husband. Carly informed Jax that she was already aware of Alex's past with Sam. Jax had a feeling Carly wasn't going to tell him if he hadn't let her know he already knew.

"You better warn your cousin to stop sniffing around Sam or he will have to deal with Jason." Carly warned.

Before Jax could respond, there was a knock at the door.

Carly brushed past Jax and went to answer the door. "Hey Sam." She said opening the door and letting the brunette in the house.

"I just was in the neighborhood and thought I would stop by and see how Michael and Morgan were doing." Sam smiled walking into the living room. "Hi Jax." She said casually.

"Hello Sam. Its okay, I know about your ex-husband Alex." Jax told her.

Sam was shocked and turned abruptly to face Carly.

"I didn't tell him!" Carly defended herself before Sam could say anything. "Alex and Jax are cousins." The blonde added folding her arms.

"What?" Sam said turning back to Jax.

That was the last thing Sam was expecting to hear. There was no way for her to have known Jax and Alex were cousins. Sam and Alex never discussed their families when they were younger, with the exception of Cody. Alex and Sam ran a few cons with her father Cody and they were divorced before she found Danny.

"Small world." Jax smiled.

"Jax you can't tell anyone about my marriage to Alex." She almost pleaded.

"Don't worry, I won't tell Jason." He assured her. "I have to go give Alex a tour of the town." Jax told them.

Carly scoffed.

"Bye ladies." Jax said walking out but not before giving his wife a quick kiss.

Carly and Sam waited for Jax to leave to house before they started talking again.

"You have to tell Jason about Alex." She told Sam sitting her down on the couch.

"Oh God. My life couldn't get any worse." Sam exhaled deeply putting her head in her hands.

"Yes, it can." Carly paused for a moment. "It seems like m dear cousin-in-law will be staying in Port Charles for a while. He invested in the MetroCourt." Carly said obviously not liking the situation. "That's why you have to tell Jason about him before Alex tells him."

"I know. I wanted that part of my life to stay buried."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Apparently pacing was contagious because that's exactly what Sam was doing when Jason walked into their home. Immediately Jason could tell his wife was worried about something. Silently he prayed Sam hadn't found out the truth about Jake.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Jason asked walking over to his wife and placing his hands on her shoulders to stop her from pacing. His tone of voice had a hint of nervousness.

"I have to tell you something." Sam whispered. "I need to sit down." She said lowering herself onto the couch and Jason follow suit.

"You can tell me anything Sam." Jason was relieved she didn't seem to know about the secret he was keeping from her.

"Okay." Sam said bracing herself. "A few days ago…my ex-husband showed up. And it looks like he isn't going to be leaving anytime soon." Sam said quickly looking at everything except Jason. It took her a while to gather the courage to look at his face for his reaction.

"You never told me you were married before Sam." Jason didn't look angry, he was just surprised.

"I know…my history with Alex is complicated." Sam paused to take a deep breath. "We went through…things that kids our age shouldn't have to go through and it hurts to talk, to even think about it." Sam said as tears spilled down her face.

Jason pulled her close to him and stroked her hair as she began to sob. Jason had to wrap his head around the fact that he wasn't Sam's first and only husband. As if that wasn't enough, clearly her marriage to her previous husband was so distressing; she couldn't bring herself to talk about it with him.

Jason understood that and would give her the space she need. But eventually, Jason wanted to know about her past with her ex. Then Jason reminded himself that he was keeping secrets from Sam. Much worse than not telling her about the details of a past marriage, he was hiding a child from her.

"Sam, I have to tell you the truth. I've waited long enough." Jason said as fear overtook his body. He knew that if he didn't tell his wife about the baby he and Elizabeth had, things would only get worse.

Sam shifted her head and looked up at Jason.

No answer, he was silent.

She gave him a questioning look waiting for him to speak. The words out of his mouth would send shock waves to her heart.

"I'm Jake's father."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: is anyone still reading this?


	6. Chapter 6

"What did you say?" Sam voice was cracking as she pulled herself out of Jason's arms.

Her eyes were locked onto his. Jason hadn't confessed to fathering a baby with another woman. He would never keep a secret like that from her. Sure Sam knew about Jason and Liz having a one night stand but the paternity test said that Lucky was the father.

"I'm the father of Elizabeth's son Jake." Jason whispered.

Sam couldn't speak. She was completely devastated. This was her worst nightmare, Jason having a child with Liz. That little boy Elizabeth flaunted all over town was Jason's son and he kept that from her.

"How long?" Sam muttered

"What?" Jason asked. He placed his hands on Sam's shoulders but she pulled away from him with a disgusted look on her face.

"How long have you known that Jake is you son?" She asked her husband brokenly. The fact that Jason would lie to her about something as serious about being a father devastated her.

"Elizabeth told me months ago." Jason told Sam

"Before we got married?" Sam asked for reassurance on her statement.

Jason remained silent. He just couldn't bring himself to confirm what she was asking. The fact that he looked her in the eyes and recited vows just put her above all others all while keeping the biggest secret of his life from her because he thought he was doing the right thing. Staying out of Jake's life was for the best.

"Answer me!" Sam screamed at him.

"Yes," Instantly Sam slapped him.

Sam quickly got up from the couch and headed towards the door. She couldn't stand to look at her liar of a husband right now. Not after he had just shattered her entire world. Wasn't it bad enough that she couldn't give Jason a child? No life had to be a bitch and let Elizabeth and Jason share a child, a permanent connection. Something that Sam could never have with Jason.

"Sam." Jason grabbed her shoulders to stop her from walking out of the door. He couldn't stand by and let his wife walk out on him. They needed to work things out, it wasn't going to be easy but he couldn't lose her.

Sam fought against him, hitting his chest with her fists, though Jason wasn't flitching. Instead he pulled her close to him and held her. Sam began sobbing, tears streaming down her face. She hadn't felt this broken since Lila died.

Jason held onto Sam because his life depended on it. The petite brunette in his arms meant to world to him. Sure he had fucked up big time but he wouldn't let this go. Never.

As much as she hated him right now, she didn't want him to let her go. Jason was the only person with the power to break her and the only one that could fix her. She hoped.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex paced through his hotel suite bored out of his mind. Well he wasn't exactly bored, just a bit agitated.

He was surprised to see that Samantha[ihis[/i Samantha was married and had [i friends[/i. He remembered the times when it was just her and him against the world. Those were some of the best times of his life. But he had made to many mistakes.

There were way too young when they got married, they thought it was the right thing to do. They let themselves believe they could make everything work. Sam still thought that close to the end. Alex was the first to realize that he and Sam were only fooling themselves, so Alex had choices he knew he had to make…for the both of them. Even now, there were moments were he wonder what might have happened, what could have been if he had done things differently with Samantha.

He was yanked out of his thoughts by a knock at the door.

Probably some type of complimentary room service.

Alex opened to the door only to see his cousin on the other side. "Carly let you off your leash?" He joked as his cousin walked in.

"Very Funny. My wife doesn't control me." Jax defended.

Alex gave Jax a disbelieving look. They both knew that wasn't true.

"Doesn't matter, I'm just glad you stopped by. There is no entertainment in this hotel. We're going to have to change that."

"Alex, this is a family establishment." Jax warned. "There will be no illegal activity." He added. He knew he had to; it was Alex he was talking to after all.

"We don't have to break any rules to pour some life into this hotel. I'll think of something you'll agree with. Just wait and see." Alex grinned flopping down on the couch.

"How are things with Sam?" Jax asked pouring himself a drink as the bar. The MetroCourt suites had it all.

"Good." Alex responded. "But they're going to get worse." He told his cousin.

Jax didn't like to sound of that. And neither would Carly. "What does that mean?" Jax asked turning around to face Alex.

Jax took a sip of his drink before his cousin responded. He knew he would need it.

"I've got bad news for Samantha…we're still married."

That was enough to make Jax spit out the warm Scotch.

"What?" Jax questioned sitting down in one the chairs.

"Right now I'm engaged. Before my fiancé wanted to take a walk down the isle she wanted to do a background check on me and I agreed to it." Alex paused. "Before you say anything, she already knew about my history as a con artist."

Jax just nodded taking another drink from his glass.

"Everything checked out until she came across my marriage with Samantha. We did a quickie divorce in Mexico because she wanted to divorce me…quick. But it turns out it wasn't valid." Alex said with a shrug. "That's the main reason I came to this town; to tell Samantha we have unfinished business."

"Where does your fiancé fit into all this?" Jax asked.

"The same place Samantha's fake husband fits in." Alex responded. "The wedding is on permanent hiatus until I get a valid divorce from Samantha."

"Are you in love with her?" Jax asked suddenly.

Alex was caught off guard by the question. "Yes." Alex answered though he wasn't sure who Jax was asking about.

Jax was expecting his cousin to ask who he was referring to before he answered. "Do you even know who I was referring to?"

"It doesn't matter." That was all Alex could say at that moment. He didn't want to talk about this anymore.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Elizabeth?" Lucky called out as he walked into his home. Cameron was fast asleep on the couch while Jake cooed in his playpen. Maybe she was in the kitchen cooking dinner. Lucky went over and picked his son up carried Jake with him into the kitchen looking for his wife.

She wasn't in there.

Lucky with his son in tow walked to the edge of the stairs and called out for Elizabeth again.

Then his wife walked through the front door.

"Where were you?" Lucky asked before jumping to any conclusions.

"I ran to the store to get some more milk for Jake." Elizabeth responded holding up the grocery bag as evidence.

"You left the boys alone in the house?" Lucky was obviously upset at her neglect.

"I was only gone for five minutes." She spat at him. Lucky had some nerve. He worked all day and half the night and had to balls to get on her about how she raised [i her[/i sons? Jason would never do something like that.

"You could have taken them with you." Lucky said putting Jake back in his playpen. "You don't leave children home alone Elizabeth and you know that." Lucky whispered harshly not wanting to yell and scare the boys.

"You bastard!" Liz spat. "I have to watch Cam and Jake all by myself, and I do a damn good job might I add. But the moments I go to the store for a few minutes, I'm the dumbest mother in the world."

"You could have called your grandmother and asked her to bring over anything you needed. Or drop them off at her house if you just had to go by yourself…anything is better that leaving them alone!" He said raising his voice.

And Cameron took that as his hint to wake up.

"See what you've done Lucky!" Elizabeth said angrily.

Lucky's response was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Elizabeth said glaring at Lucky. Maybe it was Jason.

But it wasn't. It was the last person Elizabeth wanted to see.

"Sarah…" Elizabeth said with a stone shocked look on her face.


	7. Chapter 7

After her crying had stopped and her breathing was back to normal, Sam pulled out of Jason's arms.

"I can't stay here tonight. I need to be away from you." She told him wiping the tear stained face.

"Sam don't leave. We have to work this out." Jason pleaded.

"I know…but not tonight. I just can't be around you right now." She whispered as tears started to form in her eyes again.

"Fine, but you don't have to leave. I will. I'll stay at Sonny's until you're ready for me to come back home." He offered.

"No. This is our home I can't stay here without thinking about you. I need to go stay at my mom's for a while." Sam insisted.

"I'll drive you-" Jason started but Sam interrupted him.

"I don't need you to take me. I'm capable of doing it myself." Sam said going in the closet and pulling out her coat.

There was a tense silence in the house. They both had so much they wanted to say; Jason wanted to beg and plead with her to stay yet he remained silent. Sam wanted to scream at him about how much he had hurt her and broken the trust she had for him. Didn't he think she would be able to handle the truth? He had that little faith in her and her love for him?

Or had she put too much faith in him?

Sam put on her coat and quietly started walking out the door when Jason grabbed her arm. Sam yanked away from his grasp and walked out of their home. What was left of it anyway.

They both had a feeling that after she walked out that nothing would ever been the same for them ever again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Lucky." Sarah smiled walking in past her shocked sister.

"Sarah." He smiles giving her a hug as Elizabeth glares at them.

No this was not happening again. Liz was not going to let Sarah walk in here and take Lucky away from her. "What are you doing here?" Liz asked annoyed as she closes the door.

"I just felt like coming back." Sarah said letting go of Lucky. "You must be Cameron." She smiled knelling down to look him in his eyes. "I'm your aunt Sarah. Give me a hug." Cameron wasted no time wrapping his tiny arms around her neck. Sarah stood up and held with closet to her. "He is adorable Lucky." She beamed completely ignoring Elizabeth.

"He's my son!" Elizabeth whined. How could Sarah give Lucky credit for Cameron being adorable? He wasn't even his biological son, and neither was Jake.

Lucky and Sarah just looked at her strangely. "Liz you seem stress maybe you should go to bed." Lucky suggested picking Jake up out of the playpen.

Why so he could start another affair with her sister? No Liz didn't think so. Lucky and Sarah were already playing house with her kids! Neither of which belonged to Lucky.

"I'm not going to go to sleep when my sister just got here." She said with a fake smile. A fake smile that Sarah saw right through.

"And you must be Jake." Sarah cooed at the dark haired little boy. "He has your eyes Lucky." She pointed out with a smile.

"No he doesn't!" Elizabeth said suddenly. How dare Sarah say such a thing! Jake had Jason's eyes not Lucky's. "I mean, I just like to think that Jake has our father's eyes." Liz lied.

Sarah was growing more worried about her sister by the second. Why was Elizabeth acting so weird and paranoid? She didn't seem like herself. Maybe the stress of raising two kids was getting to her mind or something.

"Where are you staying?" Lucky asked

"At Grandmother's house." She replied.

"You should stay here with us. Help Liz out with the boys." Lucky suggested

Liz felt like she was going to scream. Lucky was a terrible husband. It was painfully obvious. Jason would never do something like that; In fact, if Liz was married to Jason she wouldn't have to worry about him cheating on her. Jason was a loyal man. It made her sick thinking about him being married to Sam. Why didn't he see that Liz was his soul mate?

"That's fine with me. I could use the help." Liz smiled. The more time Sarah spent babysitting the boys, the more time Liz could spend with Jason. Yes it was perfect.

"Are you sure?" Sarah asked in disbelief.

"Yes I'm sure." Liz answered taking Cameron out of her sister's arms. "Let's put the boys the sleep Lucky. Sarah…make yourself at home." Liz smiled.

Lucky and his wife went upstairs too tuck the boys in.

Sarah just stood in the living room wondering how everything would turn out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam didn't know how she ended up here. One minute she was driving to go stay at her mother's home and the next she was here.

Knocking on Alex's door.

Why did she have to come see him? She didn't know that answer to that.

Alex opened the door to his suite and saw Sam standing there with her head down.

"Sam what are you-" He stopped once Sam lifted her face to look him in the eyes.

Her eyes were red and wet with tears.

"What happened?" He asked as he pulled her into the room. He led her over to the couch and sat down beside her.

"Jason…" Sam could speak. The pain she was feeling was getting worse with every breath she took. She just wanted the pain to go away.

"My marriage is over. I know it." She said looking at Alex.

A tear slid down her face and Alex wiped it away with his thumb. Sam caught his hand with her own.

Sam knew this was wrong. Sitting here with Alex wasn't right…there were too many unresolved feelings for her to be here with him…like this. But suddenly his lips were on hers and she couldn't feel anymore of the pain. The only thing she felt was his mouth moving across hers. All her thoughts went away and the only thing she could think about was being here with him…now.

Sam didn't pull away, even as his arms pulled her closer to his body, drifting back with her onto the couch.

She didn't pull away at all.


	8. Chapter 8

The best thing about staying at the MetroCourt was the delectable room service. This was the earliest Alex has ever been up in the morning but he wanted to order breakfast for Samantha before she woke up.

Last night things with Samantha went farther than he ever would have expected. Sure she had only come to him because she was heartbroken over the man she thought was her husband. They spent hours talking the night before until they both fell asleep in his bed. Alex told Sam they were still married and she took it surprisingly well or her acting skills had improved over the years.

"Hey" Sam grinned walking out of his bedroom.

Alex was still hovering over the phone trying to decide on what to order for breakfast. "Since you're already up you can tell me what you want to eat." Alex wasn't that good at cooking but neither was Sam so ordering room service was the best option.

"I'm not hungry." She frowned as she sat down on the couch. Her appetite was gone; she couldn't stomach any food right now. No matter how amazing Alex had been to her last night, her mind was still on Jason. Even though Jason apparently wasn't her legal husband, in her heart they were husband and wife.

The two stared at each other for a few seconds. The silence was strangely…comfortable.

"Alex…what happened last night was special to me…and I won't ever forget it." Sam said looking in his eyes. She came to Alex for physical reasons and to get revenge on Jason. She wanted him to hurt as much as she was hurting but she and Alex mended or at least talked out a lot of their unresolved issues.

Before Alex could respond, there was a loud banging on the door.

Sam had a feeling it was Jason. He probably had one of the guards follow her after she left. She wasn't surprised; she was expecting Jason to have shown up last night.

Alex opened the door to only find a glaring Carly on the other side.

"Carly, the last person I wanted to see." Alex said before Carly pushed her way passed him.

"Sam I hope you didn't do anything stupid." Carly said pulling Sam off the couch. "Come on, I'm taking you home before Jason finds out where you are."

"I'm not going anywhere." Sam stood up breaking out of Carly's grasp. This woman needed to mind her own business and worry about her own life.

Carly sent Alex a glare as he closed the door. "You need to go home to your husband and work things out." Carly stressed looking at Sam again.

"I am with my husband." Sam replied simply.

"I think you may have hit your head Sam. Jason Morgan is your husband-" Carly started before Sam interjected.

"No, Alex is my legal husband. Those quickie divorces aren't that reliable." Sam said it so nonchalant that Carly's face turned red.

"Oh so just forget about Jason and all the years you spent with him!" Carly exclaimed. She quickly calmed herself. "Look Sam…I don't know what happened with you and Jason but when he called me last night he sounded so heartbroken." She told Sam. "He told me you went to stay with Alexis but I knew better." She said giving Alex another death stare.

Alex couldn't help but scoff at her comment about Jason being heartbroken. Sam was one that was heartbroken and Alex had half a mind to tell Carly just what her best friend had done to Sam but he decided against it.

Carly was fighting the urge to strangle Alex to death. "Sam you need to fix things with Jason before you go running back to this jerk!" Carly had been where Sam was so many times before with Sonny. "Getting even isn't going to help you feel any better."

"Carly you have no idea what I'm going through right now." Sam said willing herself not to cry anymore. She had done enough crying to last her a lifetime.

"If you are dead set against going home to Jason, you can stay with me and Jax for a while." Carly knew by the look that Sam gave her; she wasn't going to be able to make Sam leave with her. "Fine. Stay here but don't say I didn't warn you." Carly said turning away from Sam and barging out of Alex's suite.

"That was…something." Alex said. "Is she always like that?" He asked Sam with an amused grin.

"Yeah." Sam told him as she sat back down on the couch. She knew Carly was going to do something to make things worse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once Carly got to the elevators she called Jason. "Sam didn't go to Alexis's last night…but I know where she is. You have to be the one to come get her."


	9. Chapter 9

"I know Carly well enough to know that she is going to tell Jason that I'm here

"I know Carly well enough to know that she is going to tell Jason that I'm here." Damn Carly always trying to 'fix' things. Though Sam wouldn't admit it, she was slightly disappointed that it was Carly that showed up this morning trying to get Sam instead of Jason. But Sam kept telling herself that she was done with Jason. He was free to playhouse with Elizabeth and his kid. Sam could feel a knife twist in her heart every time she thought about Jason having a child with another woman.

"I don't have a problem with that since Carly can't be in two places at once; she won't be here bothering me." Alex commented as he wrote on a piece of paper.

"What are you writing? You've been doing that since Carly left." Sam questioned starching legs out on the couch as she watched Alex paced around the room.

"Just jotting down a list of ideas for the MetroCourt, since I'm invested in this establishment I want to help improve things around here." Alex was mainly anxious to finally meet the guy formerly known as Sam's legal husband. He needed a way to occupy himself until Jason showed up.

"What do you have so far?" Sam asked genuinely curious about what Alex thought the MetroCourt needed.

"Massage Therapists and Carolers."

"Carolers?" Sam asked him with a grin on her face.

"Yeah those people that go door to door singing songs on the holidays." Alex said as he continued to pace around.

Sam laughed. "You think the hotel should have people going room to room singing? Maybe on Christmas but I don't think people carol as an everyday thing."

"I know it's not in the American culture -"

"It's not done in Australia either." Sam replied.

Then there was knocking at the door. Sam made herself comfortable on the couch and braced herself. Alex tossed his pen and notepad on the coffee table as he headed towards the door. He would was actually anxious to finally come face to face with Samantha's former husband…well technically he never was her husband.

Alex swung the door open and he frowned slightly. "It's just you."

"Are you alright?" Jax asked his cousin as he walked in past Alex.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Alex asked confused.

"Hello Sam." He said once he saw her. Jax wasn't surprised to see her because Carly told him she was with Alex. "Carly left me a message on my cell phone…" Jax pulled his phone out of his pocket and played the voicemail for Alex and Sam to hear.

"_That son of a bitch! I knew Alex was going to be trouble for Jason and Sam! He has Sam at his room! Can you believe that? I can! Because your cousin is a fucking snake and I'm going to KILL him! I can't wait to choke the life out of that mother -"_

"I came over here as soon as I heard the message. Glad to see I got here before Carly, she must have been distracted by something else."

"No…she was here." Sam replied in a dull tone.

"And you're okay?" Jax asked.

"Yes I'm fine." Alex was half annoyed.

Jax was definitely relieved. He didn't want Carly going around killing his family members. That would put such a strain on their marriage. Jax went over to the bar and poured himself a drink. "So are you two…back together?" He asked shifting his eyes from Sam to Alex.

"Well…she is my wife." Alex shrugged and Sam threw one of the couch pillows at him.

Jax just focused his attention back on his drink. He deserved a drink. If Carly had made her way here and left without destroying the place…she was obviously going to get Jason or Sonny involved. Jax decided he needed to take a nice long vacation away from Port Charles.

"No we aren't back together. We are just friends." Sam informed her cousin-in-law. It was weird thinking of Jax as her cousin-in-law.

"Very good friends." Alex added suggestively. And Sam threw another pillow at him.

But Alex quickly stepped out of the way; the pillow flew past him and hit Carly as she walked in.

Carly frowned and tossed the pillow outside as she shut the door.

"What the hell? Forgot how to knock? How did you get in here?" Alex asked. Carly was the last person he wanted to waltz in his room.

"I have a master key that opens every room in this building. I was so upset earlier I forgot I don't have to knock." Carly stated in a matter-of-fact tone as she walked over to her husband and kissed him. "By the way…Jason will be here shortly." She said feeling proud of herself.

"I really wish you would have just stayed out of this Carly." Sam sighed shaking her head.

Jax just laughed. "You know how my wife is."

"Carly mind her own business? That will be the day." Alex scoffed. "You know what you need Carly?" Alex asked rhetorically. "A vacation. Jax take her to some tropical island…and don't bring her back."

"And do you know what you need Alexander Francis Ackers?" Carly asked using his full name.

"Jax!" Alex exclaimed. "You told her my full name? Traitor."

Jax just shrugged and pour himself another drink. The only reason he was still here was to make sure that when Jason showed up he wouldn't kill his cousin.

"What does he need? I'm all ears." Sam was actually curious about what Carly was about to say.

But before Carly could answer someone was pounding at the door.

"That's Jason." Carly pointed out as if everyone had forgotten he was on his way.

Sam quickly jumped up off the couch and race to the door before Alex could get to it. "Ha." She grinned teasingly and stuck her tongue out at him. Sam took a deep breathe and opened to door. Her expression went cold once she laid eyes on Jason.

:

Sarah walked down the stairs of the Spencer home surprised to see Lucky playing with Cameron and Jake in the living room.

"Why aren't you at work?" She asked picking up Jake and blowing raspberries on his soft baby tummy.

"I work the nightshift now. So I can spend more time with the boys." He grinned. His sons meant the world to him. Spending quality time with his sons helped him take his mind off the stress in his marriage with Elizabeth.

"Have the Spencer men had breakfast yet?" Sarah asked continuing to play with Jake. He was just too adorable. Sarah has always wanted kids but was too wrapped up in her work to actually settle down and have a family. She envied her younger sister so much for having such a wonderful husband and cute kids.

"I was just about to whip up some French toast and eggs." Lucky replied.

"Good because I'm starving." Sarah was a terrible cook. End of story.

Lucky laughed as he picked Cameron up and tossed him over his shoulders. "I can take a hint. Want bacon too?"

"Yes please." Sarah grinned as the four of them headed into the kitchen.

Sarah held Jake while she and Cameron sat on stools around the counter in the center of the kitchen with their eyes glued to Lucky.

Lucky opened the refrigerator and looked through it. "No…bacon." He said looking back at Sarah who was pouting. "And no eggs." He said turning to face Cameron. Cam was smiling because he hated eggs.

"I bet we don't have any bread either." Sarah laughed.

Lucky went over to the bread box and proved her right. "Okay…cereal it is then." Lucky opened up the cabinets and saw that there was no more cereal. "Damn." Elizabeth insisted on doing all of the grocery shopping but she seemed so distracted lately.

"Two options…" Lucky began looking over at the three sitting down. "We can go out and get some breakfast or…we can have brownies and milk." He could tell by the wide smiles on their faces that they were going to have brownies.

"And you can bake? It's official…I'm amazed."

"I'm flattered but I can bake about as good as I can break dance." Lucky frowned slightly. "We have the brownies you just unwrapped and pop in the oven. Got to love the convenience of that giggling dough boy." Lucky said taking the brownies out of the fringe and placing them inside the oven.

"Are you going to start working at General Hospital?" He asked turning on the oven. Lucky did not believe in preheating. It was just a waste of time in his opinion.

"Nope. I'm done being a doctor at the moment. I'm going to start doing something else." She said playing with Jake's little nose.

"Like?" Lucky asked taking a seat on the opposite side of the counter. He and Cameron began to arm wrestle.

"Photography. It was a hobby I had in high school." Sarah said as Cameron pinned Lucky's hand down. Every time they arm wrestled Cameron surprisingly won. It was cute how Lucky acted as though he was really trying to win but couldn't seem to match Cam's strength.

Elizabeth walked in the house and went into the kitchen. "Good morning." She beamed walking in with a bag of groceries.

"Why aren't you at work?" Lucky asked surprised to see his wife home. She was scheduled to work.

"I took some time off to spend time with my family." She lied. Elizabeth was trying to keep an eye on Sarah until she left their house. She didn't trust her sister for one second. She went after Lucky before and she would do it again if she got the chance.

Since Liz was taking time off that meant Lucky would have to work more hours. But he didn't mind to work more shifts so Liz could spend more time with the boys.

"That's good Elizabeth. Granny says you work so hard at the hospital." Sarah smiled tickling Jake.

"Are those brownies I smell?" Elizabeth asked walked over and taking Jake from Sarah and giving him to Lucky.

"Yeah, we were going to have them for breakfast since we were out of the usual stuff." Lucky explained.

"Don't worry. I'll make breakfast and we can save the brownies for after dinner tonight." Liz smiled and ushered them all out of the kitchen. "You all go watch television or something while I get breakfast ready." She didn't like other people in the kitchen with her while she was cooking.

Sometimes she would fantasize about Jason while she was cooking. Just imagine that she was cooking for their family while he was out working at the hospital. Once she and Jason got married he would leave the mob and go back to becoming a doctor. Then their family would be safe from danger and she could be a stay at home mother.

She couldn't wait to become Mrs. Morgan. Once that slut Sam was out of the way…all her dreams would come true.

:

Jason looked terrible. He didn't get a wink of sleep while Sam was gone. He spent too much time worrying about their marriage. And Carly confirmed his worst fears when she called and told him his wife was with her ex-husband.

"Come in Jason." Carly said motioning with her hand for her best friend to enter.

Sam stepped aside and let Jason walk through.

"I'm Alex. Sure you've heard all about me." He smirked reaching his hand out from Jason to shake. Jason just stared at him without an expression. "Nice manners." He replied sarcastically. Alex retracted his hand and just shrugged.

Jason and Carly both glared at him. Jason focused his attention back on his wife. "You told me you were going to stay with our mother."

"And you told me you loved me more than you ever loved anyone before. But I guess love takes a back seat to telling the truth." Sam replied looking Jason in his eyes.

"He does love you Sam!" Carly exclaimed before Jason could reply.

"Carly will you be quiet?" Alex asked annoyed.

"Go to hell." She countered.

Jason ran his hand through his hair annoyed with having all these people around. "Sam I'm sorry I kept the truth from you but you're my wife and I do love you."

Alex scoffed obviously amused. "Oh, I'm sorry to interrupt -"

"Then don't." Jason said coldly. He was fighting the urge to punch Alex.

"But Sam is still my wife. Divorce wasn't legal." Alex said nonchalantly.

Jason looked at Sam for confirmation and she just nodded.

"But don't worry…they will finalize the divorce as soon as possible. Especially since Alex's fiancé is getting anxious to marry him." Carly informed them.

"You're engaged?" Sam asked hitting Alex in his arm. 

"Ouch! I didn't tell you that?" He asked innocently as if he thought he had mentioned that to her.

"Sam." Jason turned her towards him to get her to focus back on what he was saying.

"We will be in the other room." Jax said trying to give Jason and Sam some privacy.

"The hell we will. This is my suite." Alex declared.

"Sam and Jason need me here. I'm invested in their relationship as much as they are." Carly told her husband.

But Jax was having none of it. He dragged the two into the other room and shut the door.

Jason waited for them to leave until he spoke again. "Sam I know I was wrong for hiding the truth about Jake and I know I can't make up for that."

"You made a baby with Elizabeth! The two of you have a son together. And you thought it was okay to keep it from me!" Sam couldn't believe Jason would ever keep something like that from her and for so long.

"You have every right to be angry with me but you can't walk out on out marriage. I don't care if it's legal on paper or not…you are my wife Sam. In every way that counts."

Sam just shook her head and looked away from him. "Look at me Sam." He said cupping her chin and turning her head so that their eyes were connected. "We can work through this. We can get through anything together. I know I fucked up big time and saying I'm sorry a million times won't make up for it but I need you Sam."

"You know you love him too Sam!" Carly shouted from the other room.

"What are you going to do about Jake and Elizabeth?" Sam asked as her eyes became teary.

"I'm not sure…but we'll figure it out…together." Jason stressed his words.

Sam just nodded as she fell into Jason's arms. "I'm sorry too."

"You don't have anything to be sorry about." He told Sam as he stroked her hair.

Sam would have to tell Jason about what happened with Alex once they got home. Now was not the time or place. She was going to tell him…eventually. After they settled the Jake situation.

:

Alex, Jax and Carly were all sitting at a table in the MetroCourt bar having drinks. They were waiting for his fiancé to show up. "I can't wait for you two to meet my fiancé." Alex grinned. They had been together for over a year and they fit well together.

"Are you going to tell her about what happened with Sam?" Jax asked his cousin.

"What happened with Sam?" Carly asked glaring at him.

"That's none of your business. And yes I will tell her." He wasn't going to tell his fiancé a damn thing. Bu they didn't need to know that.

"You better hope Jason doesn't find out if anything did happen." Carly warned but Alex just ignored her.

He kept his eyes on the elevator anxiously waiting.

"I'm curious to see what woman is crazy enough to want to marry you." Carly said.

The elevator finally opened and Alex grinned. "There she is." He said getting up and going over to the woman he was engaged to marry.

Jax's face went blank and Carly almost choked on her drink.

"Faith Roscoe?" She coughed shocked out of her mind.


End file.
